Sorceress' Adventure
A periodic campaign that lasts 2 days. You may choose four heroes for your party. One of the heroes must be the Sorceress. Minor modifications and Uber Stage Recently the Sorceress event had a small change as the event was considered very easy. From the end of Stage 6 to the end of Stage 9, you will have the Sorceress at the end using Graymarrow Wand and all your abilities. While in Stage 10 several Sorceresses were placed using various weapons, they also have the abilities of other heroes in the game, and receive a great increase of resistance against all types of attacks. Missions 1- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 5+, 4 minimum. Chest: 1 , 50 * Hard: Level 7+, 4 minimum. Chest: 75 * Extreme: Level 11+, 4 minimum. Chest: 100 2- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 7+, 4 minimum. Chest: 1 , 100 * Hard: Level 10+, 4 minimum. Chest: 125 * Extreme: Level 14+,16 minimum. Chest: 150 3- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 10+, 4 minimum. Chest: 1 , 150 * Hard: Level 13+, 12 minimum. Chest: 175 * Extreme: Level 18+, 32 minimum. Chest: 200 4- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 15+, 20 minimum. Chest: 1 , 250 * Hard: Level 19+, 36 minimum. Chest: 315 * Extreme: Level 25+, minimum 60. Chest: 375 5- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 20+, 40 minimum. Chest: 1 , 350 * Hard: Level 24+, 56 minimum. Chest: 450 * Extreme: Level 31+, 56 minimum. Chest: 550 6- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 28+, 72 minimum. Chest: 1 , 525 * Hard: Level 33+, 92 minimum. Chest: 650 * Extreme: Level 41+, 12 minimum. Chest: 775 7- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 35+, 100 minimum. Chest: 2 , 700 * Hard: Level 41+, 124 minimum. Chest: 850 * Extreme: Level 50+, 160 minimum. Chest: 1,000 8- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 45+, 140 minimum. Chest: 2 , 1,100 * Hard: Level 52+, 168 minimum. Chest: 1,300 * Extreme: Level 62+, 208 minimum. Chest: 1,500 9- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 55+, 180 minimum. Chest: 3 , 1,500 * Hard: Level 62+, 208 minimum. Chest: 1,750 * Extreme: Level 74+, 256 minimum. Chest: 2,000 10- Sorceress' Adventure: 3 stages * Normal: Level 50+, 160 minimum. Chest: 4 , 5,000 * Hard: Level 57+, 188 minimum. Chest: 5 , 7,500 * Extreme: Level 68+, 232 minimum. Chest: 6 , 10,000 Strategy for Stage 9 In this strategy that is possible at lvl 45, with at least 5 star lvl heroes, is Shaman with the fist of the dark one, knight (rare armour but it's better if you got shell of protection) and cleric. sorceress will have to equip her blade barrier, mirror image and beguile because she's really weak. Knight will have his armour passive skill along with defence, parry,threaten,sunder. cleric will have quick/powerful heal and cleanse while shaman will got earthen strike, spirit rage, wicked punch and the skills that increase power and lowers skill cooldowns. Strategy for Stage 10 Lv 55: Barbarian as tank up front with weapon throw, leaping strike and bear´s strength. Hawks speed and ward as passive, king´s hammer and living leather. Sorceress with Mirror image (beguile might work also), lightning stroke and fire storm. Evocation magic and illusory magic as passive. Aetheron and Graymarrow. Warmaster behind the barb with battle fury, heavy bash and call to arms. Shield of discipline and commanding aura as passive. Dragonscale or better as armour and king´s hammer. Cleric with righteous call, cleanse and powerful heal with healer and charismatic leader as passive. Kings hammer/ambusher´s hacker and dragonscale/chain of the wretched. First 2 stages are pretty easy. It's the last stage that is a challenge. Use baleful glare on the masked sorceress in the back and kill her as fast as you can. Bring resurrect-, immune, and soul potion/heal potion. When barb is about to use weapon throw, change to the first sorceress in the middle row and then change back to the masked one. Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign